Digimon Advanced
by AkaSalima
Summary: Una nueva aventura. Seis nuevos digielegidos. Seis nuevos Digimons compañeros. Y un nuevo enemigo. OwO Pesima en resumenes xD Mejor lean. CAPITULO 1: Enter the Royal Knights


Hies! Bueno, este fic lo tenia desde hace tiempo hecho zD Y en realidad nunca pense en subirlo a FF pero me anime 3 Es con personajes inventados. No apareceran Tai & Company en este fic. Dsifrutenlo )

OOOOO

" ..." Diálogos  
-...- Acciones  
_" __blah__blah__blah__" _Pensamientos  
blah blah blah Narración  
////// Cambio de escena

•• Digimon Advanced ••

PROLOGO

La vida en el Digimundo había estado en armonía y paz desde que el mal había sido destruido hace ya mucho tiempo. Todo parecía en total calma, pero lo que nadie se imaginada es que en el centro del Digimundo, una zona inexplorada y peligrosa, se formaba una energía maligna y de gran carga negativa que poco a poco se fue transformando en el nuevo enemigo del Digimundo. Este Digimon hizo ,de su mismo cuerpo, 4 sirvientes leales; los cuales se convirtieron en los nuevos Dark Masters. Lo que en el Digimundo había vuelto a ser un lugar de paz y tranquilidad se convirtió en un lugar reinado por el mal. Los 4 Dioses del Digimundo lucharon contra los Dark Masters sin éxito alguno, fue entonces que decidieron llamar a 6 niños elegidos para que salvaran al Digimundo. Estos nuevos elegidos tendrían la tarea de vencer a los Dark Masters e ir contra el verdadero enemigo y hacer que volviera la paz al Digimundo. Sin embargo, solos no lo lograrían y necesitarían de sus compañeros Digimons, basados en elementos de la Naturaleza para contrarrestar el de los Dark Masters. Pero, para poder lograr la victoria el elegido tendría que volverse uno con su Digimon y así provocar la sagrada Digievolucion. Es así como comienza la aventura de estos 6 chicos, que para ser mas francos...no son personas ordinarias.

OOOOO

Capitulo 1.- Enter the Royal Knights

Londres, Inglaterra – Arena de Conciertos – 5:40 p.m.

"Publico, prepárense para recibir a la nueva sensación de cantantes de Inglaterra...Con ustedes, los únicos, los insuperables...Royal Knights!!!..." .- se anunciaba por medio de un altavoz a todo el publico presente, el cual no paraba de gritar a todo pulmon

De una de las puertas salió una chica de cabello rubio oscuro largo, de ojos grises, tez clara. Vestia una blusa larga blanca sin mangas, una falda a cuadros café, unas botas del mismo color hasta arriba de la rodilla que dejaban ver unas medias rayadas, que no llegaban a cubrir toda la pierna, traia encima una bufanda café oscuro.

"Como estan, publico de Londres!!??" .- Exclamo la chica tomando el micrófono "Este concierto va dedicado a todos ustedes"

"Asi es" .-Saliendo de otra puerta contraria un chico castaño, de ojos azul indigo, tez clara, con una playera roja debajo y una negra encima con un pequeño cierre en el cuello, pantalones de mezclilla y una sonrisa que derrite – "Como lo dijo Ashley esta noche sera de ensueño y empezaremos nosotros dos con..."

"Si no estas conmigo!" .- interrumpio Ashley

"¬¬U Lo que ella dijo..." dijo molesto Ashton

Empieza a tocar una suave melodía

_A veces se que si  
__Que pierdo la cabeza  
__Y puedo aparentar  
__Que esto no me interesa  
__Hasta puedo llegar  
__A ser indiferente._

_Si no estas conmigo…_

_Pero no mi amor  
__Tu no eres así  
__No me digas adiós  
__Si esto no ah comenzado_

_Déjame demostrar  
__Que esto no ah sido en vano  
__Cuando te conocí  
__La vida entendí..._

_Con tu adiós el dolor  
__Se metió en mis sueños  
__Nuestro amor no murió  
__Y eras mi veneno__N  
os dejamos llevar  
__Fuimos indiferentes  
__Y…__Lo nuestro llego a su fin…_

_Pero no mi amor  
__Tu no eres así  
__N__o me digas adiós  
__Si esto no ah comenzado_

_Déjame demostrar  
__Que esto no ah sido en vano  
__Cuando te conocí  
__La vida entendí..._

_Por que no estabas __tu__…_

_Pero no mi amor  
__Tu no eres así  
__No me digas adiós  
__Si esto no ah comenzado_

_Déjame demostrar  
__Que esto no ah sido en vano  
__Cuando te conocí  
__La vida entendí..._

Al finalizar la canción el publico se levanto aplaudiendo y gritando el nombre de ambos, esa fue la intro del grupo. Las horas pasaron y el concierto siguió y siguió hasta haber finalizado. Detrás del escenario.

"Bien, este es nuestro..." .- Un chico de cabello café/anaranjado, de ojos cafes, tez bronceada, vistiendo una playera naranja con una chamarra negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, hacia cuentas en su mente – "Bueno, realmente he perdido el numero de conciertos XD"

"¬¬ Paolo...no intentes usar tu inteligencia..." .- dijo una chica que estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Tenia el cabello castaño que en ocasiones parecia pelirrojo, de tez clara y ojos morados. Vestia una falda azul marino, con una blusa de rayas rosa y blanca junto con una torera que hacia juego con la falda. "Que importa el numero de conciertos XD...en todas partes el publico nos obasiona"

"A esta Chelsea se le va a subir la fama a la cabeza..." .-pensaba Ashley .- "Si es que no la tiene ya muy arriba uù"

"Porque esa cara Ash? ¬¬" .- le replico Chelsea al ver a esta muy pensativa

"No, nada...no es nada U pensaba en irnos a comer a algun lado" .- se excuso esta

"Sieee, vamos a comer pizza! O!" .- dijo Paolo interrumpiendo a Ashley

"He...chicos, se nos prohibe comer eso, lo recuerdan?" .- dijo un chico de cabello grisáceo, de ojos negros, tez clara, que traia puesto una chamarra azul y unos pantalones cafes "Ya saben las tontas reglas de Johnny"

"Tu lo haz dicho Gerard...tontas reglas...XD" .-dijo Paolo rodeando al chico con su brazo por el cuello

"Ademas hermanito..." .- metiéndose a la conversación Ashton.- "Johnny ni se va a dar cuenta XD"

"No me voy a dar cuenta...de que?" .- dijo un hombre ya mayor llegando por detrás de Ashton. Este tenia el cabello azulado de dos tonos distintos, la tez clara, ojos azul cielo, y de vestuario llevaba un atuendo todo blanco con franjas a los lados, que mas bien parecía bata.

"A-Ah U Hola manager...jeje" .- dijo con nerviosismo Ashton

"Pensaban volverse a ir a comer sus porquerías?"

"No para nada o.o...Son estos que quieren romper tus reglas " .- dijo con toda amabilidad Chelsea, lo cual era extraño

"¬¬U...Chelsea..." .- Ambos miraban con furia a la chica

"Tenemos que volver al hotel" .- dijo una suave voz por detrás de Johnny, la cual era de una chica de cabello rubio ceniza que le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera, de ojos dorados, tez clara, con una vestimenta tipo uniforme de color café y blanco .- "Mañana saldremos a Alemania"

"Gracias Britney " .- Se lo agradeció su manager

"Aww...que tan rápido? –o-...Yo que quería disfrutar mas mi ciudad natal ToT..." .- dijo Ashley algo molesta

"Perdón pero el tour por Europa esta casi por finalizar y debemos de darnos prisa..." dijo Johnny recogiendo las cosas

"Bueno, entonces...podemos comer pizza? Siiiii? ¬ .- dijo Paolo esperando un milagro

"No oíste nada de lo que acabo de decir verdad ¬¬?" .- le reclamo Johnny algo molesto

"Ya déjalo Paolo uù Sera para otra ocasión..." .- dijo Ashton tratando de tranquilizarlo "Pero ni crea que me iré sin mi pizza oò" .- pensó para si mismo

Los chicos subieron a una camioneta negra que se dirigía al hotel donde ellos residían. Para aclarar mejor las cosas, estos chicos forman una banda...la ya mencionada "Royal Knights" Así mismo, los 6 se conocen desde pequeños, excepto Paolo y Britney los cuales no son ingleses. Y a muy temprana edad formaron su banda a la cual se les integraron estos dos últimos integrantes. Se llevan de lujo cada uno, al igual que con su manager, Johnny McGregor el cual vio su talento y decidió contratarlos...

Continuara...

Bueh! Algo aburrido el capi..  
Pero ya los siguientes estaran mejorcitos

Hagan click en "Go" ) y dejen su review  
Nos vemos!


End file.
